the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
E1 TI- Introduction. "Wasteland Traveling." Part 1 (July 25, 2017)
I will split my intro into two sections. (If that's okay.) My first creation in this new account. Feels good to be back! Really proud of this moc after one and a half years of not building. I haven't lost the ability after all! Enjoy this first introductory part to my TI story! Make sure to comment your thoughts story-wise and the moc itself too. PLEASE note this story will include few mature themes, be warned if you're below 12 in age. Very exited to get my story going. Battered robot near the pond in the broken street. I love how the ponds of contaminated water turned out! THE STORY- DATE: 25th of July, Year 2097. Nathan was sure he wasn't being followed. The wasteland was a dangerous place, and he knew it. It's been a week since he’s been looking for them, he knows he’s near his goal. The Moon called Etrion was worse than he ever anticipated. The streets were shattered and the smell was foul. Chunks of broken machinery were scattered across the dense heavy sand beneath him. He reached the bag beside him and replayed the hologram they had sent him. A man in a heavy powered armor directed him firmly, ‘You have been chosen, it wasn't luck rookie. Your skills are of my team's interests. Travel to Etrion with enough supplies, reach the horizon and you shall find us.’ Nathan was a formidable soldier. He grew in the vast cities of Earth. His childhood was rough, his family was poor and sick. When he was around the age of 23; in times of need he was sold by his parents to a gang of Aurelian's a secret from the GI authorities. The rebels kept him as a soldier and trained him in the arts of battle and war. Many things happened since, he became a rebel folk hero in small Aurelii communities. After the Shift occurred back on 2094, he was still on earth leaving peacefully. But soon the GI started to interact with their new solar system. That's when Aurelia arose too, to defeat the GI. He was transferred alone in a cargo ship into the planet of Qoter by the gang he was sold to. Along with other secret recruits. He became a rebel in training. GI roamed and constantly were looking for rebels before they achieved the absolute control of the planet Qoter. Many rebels traveled to Etrion after the GI took control of the planet, It was no longer safe. Nathan was one of those fleeing rebels. He knew it was time to take matters to his hands. He abandoned the rebel business and took matters into his own hands, as an outlaw, a bounty hunter. Nathan never missed a shot, or a job he was tasked. He had enough to buy heavy ketchup in loans, he had the prettiest woman on his laps and a sick growing fame. That's when ‘they’ called him. Lost in his thoughts he sighed and immediately took a deep breath after. A voice that unsettled him called him from behind. It was a man in a heavy bulky obscure blue armor, carrying an immense gun with both of his hands. As the man was about to speak, he noticed a second shadow hiding on scraps of metal near a palm tree... My main character- Name: Nathan Jackson Homeland: Earth, Lived 2 years in Qoter and another in Etrion. Ocupation: Bounty Hunter Faction: Marauders Age: 26 Race: Human, Latin American looking. Personality: Observant, Sarcastic, Mentally Strong My other intro will introduce some key secondary characters. THE MOC- THE CREATION. ENVIORMENT OF ETRION. I love the way my battered street/road turned out. Really difficult to build. If you want more pics of the moc, let me know. :) A putrid death GI soilder from long ago. The whole team. (They are gonna be introduced on the second part of the intro! Stay tuned!) Please let me know your thoughts on the build and story! I would really appreciate! I do crossovers if anyone's interested. :D 'Evil House Elf' the heavy ketchup reference. Looking forward to mention Max in my story. That ketchup is awesome by the way. Thanks for the warming welcome R.K Blast! :D I hope the build had that post-apocalyptic feel I was trying to communicate. I love the feel of the moon of Etrion, will be building a lot about it! Keep Building! - Andrew. Category:Andrew Alexander's Series